The present invention relates to a nail clipper and more particularly pertains to a portable nail clipper as a tool for manicure and pedicure.
There are various technical proposals relating to nail clippers. Most of the nail clippers are inconvenient and dangerous to carry because their cutting edges do not bite together for storage. There are some nail clippers with the cutting edges biting together for storage. The simplest method is to provide a cap to cover the cutting edges, but it is easy to lose the cap. Attaching the cap onto the clipper body can avoid losing the cap but it hinders the use of the nail clipper. Another method is to add a cover plate which is connected to the clipper body. The cover plate is structured to press the pressing piece when folded for storage, thereby locking the cutting edges to a position that they bite together. Although this method is more practical, as the pressing piece is persistently pressed by the cover plate when folded for storage, prolonged use renders the pressing piece becoming deformed or losing elasticity and so the pressing piece cannot function eventually. In order for the nail clipper to be simple to use and for the cutting edges thereof to bite together for storage, many technical proposals require many parts and components, more complex assembling and higher production costs and are inconvenient to use. To nail clippers such goods for daily use which are small in size and easily lost and have to be discarded once the cutting edges become blunt, it is difficult for the market to widely accept nail clippers which are too expensive and complicated to use.
The prior art therefore cannot fully satisfy the demands of the consuming public. The market is still looking forward to a nail clipper which is safe and reliable, small in size, convenient to carry, easy to fold for storage, equipped with a durable pressing piece that does not deform and is susceptible of a low selling price.